4th Misao Awards
List of 2005 game winners in 4th Misao Awards. Awards Best Technical Prowess: * Legacy001 Best Visual Consistency: * Ara Fell Spike TV Award For Entirely Irrelevant Pop Culture References: * Antioch Wars Best Use Of RPG Maker XP RTP: * Reminiscence Most Dramatic Game: * The Way 5 Biggest Improvement: * Laxius Power 3: The Final Terror Best Cutscene: * Bmage's Entrance, Pokemon: The Evil Inside 2 Best Opening Sequence: * The Way 5 Best Puzzle Game: * Enter the Cave Best Minigame: * Snowboarding in Pokemon: The Evil Iniside 2 Best non-clichi game: * The Way 5 Best Game by an Inexperienced Author: * Love and War Best Romantic Subplot: * Ryan and Lavie - Love and War Worst use of RMXP: * Magivolve Best Quote: * Most of the stuff Juno says, Love and War Worst Map Design: * Final Destiny Cancelled project with the most promise: * Confidentus Fabuli Best Parody: * Adventures of MISTER BIG T 4: New Chapter Most boring game: * Laxius Power 3 Best Game Title: * Love and War Best Use of Sounds: * Laxius Power 3: The Final Terror Most Non-Linear Game: * Laxius Power 3 Least Favorite Protagonist: * Aaron - Aaron's Revenge Most Favorite Deuteragonist: * Lavie, Love and War Least Favorite Deuteragonist: * Adrian, Ara Fell Least Favourite Antagonist: * Strata The Way 5 Worst Story: * KoRuLDiA Most farfetched story: * Pokemon: The Evil Inside 2 Worst Game Title: * Laxius Power 3 Best Monsters: * Laxius Power 3 Biggest Disappointment: * Laxius Power 3 Best Medieval RPG: * Laxius Power 3 Best War Game: * Pokemon: The Evil Inside 2 Worst Spelling/Grammar: * Magivolve Best Game Without Use of a Male Main Character: * Ara Fell Best Character Sprite: * Colt, Pokemon: The Evil Inside Worst Use of Music/Audio: * Final Destiny Best Preview Writer: * Marcus Best Atmosphere: * Laxius Power 3 : The Final Terror Best Final Fantasy Fan Game: * Final Fantasy: Blackmoon Prophecy Scariest Game: * Fear Most Innovative Game: * Pokemon: The Evil Inside 2 Best Game Pacing: * The Way 5 Best CBS: * Pokemon: The Evil Inside 2 Game with the most Pointless Lighting Effects: * Dementia Praecox Best game without a CBS or CMS: * Ara Fell The Worst Failure: * Abstract Paroxysm Best Rm2k Game: * Laxius Power 3 Best Ending: * Laxius Power 3 Best Dialogue: * The Way 5 Game that Best Plays with Your Emotions: * The Way 5 Best Original Music: * Laxius Power 3 Best Epic Game: * Laxius Power 3 Best Custom Graphics: * Laxius Power 3 Best Gameplay: * Laxius Power 3 Best Rm2k3 Game: * Ara Fell Best Sidequests: * Laxius Power 3 Best Character Development: * Laxius Power 3 Best Backstory: * Laxius Power 3 Most Replay Value: * Laxius Power 3 Best Demo: * Legend of the Philosopher's Stone Best Map Design: * Laxius Power 3 Funniest Character: * Wendala, Laxius Power 3 Most Overhyped Game: * Laxius Power 3 Best Story: * Tie: Laxius Power 3 * The Way Ep. 5 Best Fangame: * Final Fantasy: Blackmoon Prophecy Best use of pictures in a game: * Laxius Power 3 Best use of lighting/shadows: * Laxius Power 3 Best Hero: * Rhue, The Way 5 Best Villain: * Rixian, Laxius Power 3 Best Graphics: * Laxius Power 3 Best use of RTP: * Enter the Cave Best Article Writer: * Xanqui Most Likeable Character: * Coryool and Wendala, Laxius Power 3 Best Graphics Artist: * JPC Best Cast: * Laxius Power 3 Best Female Character: * Lita, Ara Fell Best Animal Character: * Guanidia, Laxius Power 3 Best ABS: * Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening remake Most Mysterious Character: * Gaius, The Way 5 Unexpected Sleeper Hit of the Year: * Sunset Over Imdahl RPG That Most Needs a Sequel: * A Blurred Line Best Futuristic Game: * Abstract Paroxysm Best Cliche Game: * Channel Changer Most Realistic Dialog: * Laxius Power 3 Best Coder: * RPG Best Cancelled Game: * Princess Alanadale Hottest girl from an RM Game: * Goddess Yveen, Laxius Power 3 Worst Dialog: * Story of the Earth and Star Best CMS: * Legend of the Philosopher's Stone Best Complete Game: * Laxius Power 3 Best Reviewer: * Bloodrose Most Promising Custom Engine Screenshots: * Final Fantasy Mythologies Most Promising Story: * The Way 5 Most Anticipated Game of 2005: * The Way Episode 6 Darkest Story: * The Way 5 Best Comedy Game: * cRaZy_gUy's Journey Best Game Series: * Laxius Power (series) 1-3 Game of the Year: * Laxius Power 3